A Bit Taboo
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome's late for school and doesnt get to finish her History test on time. But there are other things...or people to occupy her mind once school let's out. Let's just hope noone catches her.
1. Chapter 1

**Figured I would put up a quick one-shot I had the muse to do one like this ^_^ Hope I do not disappoint, but this fic was made in the wee hours of the early morning lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

* * *

**Heads up: This fic contains ****a lot**** of lemon.**

"Wake up, Kagome…Kagome, wake up! Wake up! You're going to be late for school." Kagome's mother was trying to shake Kagome awake from her deep sleep.

Kagome groaned groggily, then sat straight up, snapping out of it, "What?" Kagome jumped out of bed, her mother shaking her head, "You have to be at school in twenty minutes, and you better hurry." Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and ran in her bathroom to freshen up; she quickly got dressed in her uniform and threw her hair in a ponytail, not having time to do it.

"Thank goodness I took a shower last night." She muttered to herself, quickly putting some eyeliner and mascara on as well as some lip-gloss. "I'm going to be so late." She got her school supplies together and ran downstairs heading out the front door.

Her grandpa was sitting in the living room shaking his head, "Goodness, that girl is a senior now and still can't manage to wake up on time." Her mother laughed, "She's not the only senior in the room, father." Her grandpa resisted a smile and stayed quiet.

**-At the school-**

Kagome ran inside and didn't see any other students around. She rolled her eyes, "Heh…greaaaat." She headed to her first period class, receiving a stare from the teacher who asked her to take a seat, "Try and be on time next time Miss Higurashi. You're graduating this year you should be setting an example for the younger students."

Kagome only nodded, but inwardly rolled her eyes at the comment, and sat down next to Eri, "Hey." Kagome said to her as she opened her book to the page number that was on the board. Eri looked at her, "Hey, overslept?" Kagome let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, only 'cause stayed up all night on the phone. I didn't even have time to do my hair."

Eri laughed, "Were you talking with the guy you told us about?" Kagome smirked a bit, "Well…maybe." She said a light blush on her cheeks. "When are you going to introduce me and the girls to him?" Eri asked curiously.

"When the time is right. Things are a little complicated right now that's all." Kagome said, glancing up at the board. Eri nodded and dropped the subject, deciding to pay attention now. "Hope you're ready for the test in Mr. Taisho's class last period." Eri said to her quietly.

Kagome covered her face with her hands, "I. Completely. Forgot. To study." Eri looked at her, "Ohh, well you have plenty of time to study till then." Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

-**Later that day-**

Kagome walked into her last class of the day and took her seat towards the back of the class; she looked over at Eri and Yuka who were on the other side of the classroom towards the front. They smiled and waved at her and she waved back, mouthing good luck.

Kagome then looked up at the front of the classroom at her teacher, Inuyasha Taisho, listening to him. "Okay class, hope you all studied for this exam. You'll have until the end of the class period." He said as he walked down each of the aisles handing the tests out.

"And remember if I catch you cheating it's an automatic 'F' and you will be sent out of my classroom." He said as he placed a test on Kagome's desk and the student in front of hers. "Any questions?" He said looking around the silent room. "Okay then." He finished handing the tests out and returned to the front.

Kagome sighed and sat back looking at the History test in front of her. She could remember most of it on her own and only really had to think hard about a few questions. Kagome tapped her pen gently against her lips. Then suddenly she heard the bell ring signaling the end of the school day. _'Oh no! I still have another five questions!'_

Inuyasha looked up at his class, "Alright time is up, hope you were all able to finish." He stood up and went down each aisle again quickly collecting all the tests.

Kagome sighed and packed up her things heading out of the classroom with everyone else.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were waiting for her at their usual meeting spot, "Hey guys I'll have to catch up with you later. I have to ask a few of my teachers if I can get some extra credit to help my grades a little." Kagome said. "Oh okay, Kagome that's fine, we'll just stop by your house later." Ayumi said, smiling.

"Okay guys see ya later." Kagome said as she waved and headed back into the school building. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all waved back at her.

Kagome headed down the hall, looking around, "Well everyone sure cleared out fast. Then again it is a Friday." She opened a classroom door, "Mr. Taisho?" Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I told you to call me Inuyasha." He said smirking at her. Kagome bit her lip and locked the door behind her, "Yeah I know, but just in case someone else was in here." Kagome walked over to him and set her backpack down. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha kissed her back, "Nope, it's the weekend. No one comes in for help then and I have no meetings today." Inuyasha ran his hands over her thighs. "Oh. I don't know why I can't just tell my friends at least that we're seeing each other. I hate having to sneak around." Kagome said, sighing softly, "I mean I am eighteen so it's legal and you're only twenty-five, it's not that big of an age difference."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not really, no. However, you are still my student. I would still go to jail or I would be fired at the very least. Because they'd think I'd be giving you an unfair advantage and not to mention its just downright taboo...Not to mention that this started two months before you turned eighteen. But when you graduate it'll be different."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I wish you'd give me an advantage. I didn't get to finish the last like five questions on the test." She smiled at him and kissed him again, gasping when he pressed her against his desk, "Sorry I can't do that, Kagome." He kissed her neck, sucking gently at her smooth skin, his hot tongue traced down earning a soft moan from her.

"It's okay." Kagome said softly, her hands running over Inuyasha's chest, "You look really sexy today. I even wanted to jump your bones in class." She gasped as he lifted her onto his desk and gently laid her back. "I wanted the same thing." He said, his eyes moving over Kagome's legs. He quickly pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha leaned over her, pushing her blouse up as well and kissing her stomach, his tongue tracing along and he worked his way down to her womanhood. She placed her hands in his hair and smirked at him, tugging gently.

Inuyasha groaned and ran his tongue along her outer lips, his tongue slipping between them. He pulled her closer to him, his eyes closing as his tongue moved against her, making short and teasing, gentle flicks against the underside of Kagome's clit, earning more moans from her. Kagome tried to keep her voice down in case anyone happened to pass by in the hallway or be in the next classroom over.

Inuyasha knew she was trying to keep her voice down and smirked, liking from time to time to press their luck, he kissed her clit carefully then swirled his tongue around it slowly and back down to her entrance, before playfully flicking his tongue over her clit again.

"Oh, fuck…Inuyasha." Kagome moaned a little louder, and then bit her lip, "Don't make me get loud." She panted softly. Inuyasha ignored her, groaning, practically being driven crazy by her taste, "I can't help it…you taste so good." He said, standing up as he slipped two fingers inside of her tight passage. "Besides it's the best when you're loud." He smirked that cocky smirk of his as he thrust his fingers in and out of her swiftly, earning soft moans of pleasure from her parted lips.

Kagome began unbuttoning her blouse and threw it off her, then arched her back to quickly get to work on unhooking her bra. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, a look of appreciation on his face, as he helped her remove the bra.

Inuyasha leaned over her, his lips lightly moving over her chest as his tongue would flick against her skin, his warm breath only making Kagome ache more for him, "Ah Inuyasha…stop teasing me." She groaned and tightened around his fingers, rocking against his hand, moaning louder as his thumb found her clit, "Ah…I'm gonna…" Kagome couldn't get her words out as she climaxed against Inuyasha's hand, biting down on her lip to keep her moans of pleasure muffled.

Inuyasha stood up again and pulled his fingers carefully out of Kagome's body; he brought them to his lips and licked her cum off them. Kagome laid there on the desk panting. He always would make her cum multiple times, which she wasn't something that she was complaining about.

Inuyasha unbuttoned his shirt quickly and undid his belt on his slacks. Kagome sat up on his desk and hopped off it turning around so her back faced him, smirking at him over her shoulder. Inuyasha felt himself grow harder from just the look in her eyes.

He swiftly undid his pants and pulled a condom out, opening it and sheathing himself with it. Just as quickly he had himself pressed against Kagome's entrance. Kagome moaned as she began leaning forward a bit on his desk. Inuyasha pressed his chest against her back and thrust his hips forward, slipping inside of her.

"Ah…you feel amazing, Kagome." He said as he placed a hand on her hip, the other braced on the desk. Kagome let her head fall forward as she started to rock her hips back against his, "Y-yeah. Oh Kami, yes."

Inuyasha smirked as he rocked his hips faster against her, keeping himself within her, he took his hand off his desk and ran it along her stomach and up to her breasts; which bounced with each thrust.

Inuyasha's fingers trailed over her nipples and he massaged her breasts, switching from one to the other, receiving small sounds of appreciation from his lover. Kagome felt as if she was in complete ecstasy, her thoughts were muddled and scattered everywhere at once. "Harder." She managed to pant out between moans of Inuyasha's name as she took her hair out of her ponytail, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.

Inuyasha leaned his head down and began kissing Kagome's neck, sucking, licking, lightly biting. Kagome moaned more and pushed herself up a bit, bracing herself better on the desk as Inuyasha's hand moved down from her breasts to her clit, his fingers moving over her sensitive nub as his pace quickened.

Kagome's panting became short and shallow as she felt her second orgasm building. Inuyasha knew it too; he could feel her rhythm change and her body tense underneath him. "I'm close, Mr. Taisho…" She said smirking; as soon as she finished her sentence he head fell back against Inuyasha's strong chest as her inner walls clamped down even tighter around his thick cock.

Kagome's moan would have nearly been a scream of pleasure if she hadn't of brought her hand up to her mouth and bitten down on her knuckles.

Inuyasha kept thrusting to help her ride out her orgasm; he then carefully pulled out of her and turned her around, gently picking her up and laying her back on his desk. Kagome laid back, her raven black hair fanned out behind her. Inuyasha looked over her body once, "So beautiful." Kagome blushed and kissed him deeply as he leaned over her, slipping inside of her again. She gasped against his lips, letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her hip as the other braced him up, "You feel so amazing, Kagome. I love being with you." He kissed her again, his tongue intertwining with hers as he rocked his hips against her. Their hips grinding together.

Kagome's back arched, as she felt the entire length of his cock inside of her. She couldn't form words to respond to him. Inuyasha' tempo began to quicken, his tongue running down to her neck as he left behind small love bites, soon bringing Kagome to her third climax. Inuyasha soon after released his seed, not able to stave it off any longer. He moaned her name huskily against her neck as they lay there on his desk, their arms wrapped around each other in the afterglow of their climax.

Kagome smiled and looked at him, finally able to gather her thoughts and words, "That was amazing, Yash. I would say we should go to your house and have a little more fun and some alone time, but you have some tests and homework to grade."

Inuyasha kissed her neck again as he carefully pulled out of her, "I have the entire weekend for that." Inuyasha removed the condom and fixed himself back in his pants as well as re-buttoned his shirt, "I have to dispose of this…" Inuyasha reached in his pocket and grabbed his spare house key, "Here, meet me at my house in about an hour." He smiled at her and kissed her, "I love you."

Kagome nodded, "Alright, love you too." She said once she got off the desk. She fixed herself back up then turned around and left the classroom. Inuyasha looked back at his desk and saw that they had accidentally knocked all the papers off the top; he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Of course…"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that one ^_^ *crosses fingers* I dunno what my opinion of this one is, I'm not very satisfied and I already know it's going to be a little short. **

**Seems like no matter how many pages it is on Works Word Processor it ends up being super short on FF. This one was about 4 pages on WWP. **

**Anywho enough excuses lol. Just hope you all review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Prequel

**Alright well I figured it'd be a good idea to include how Kagome and Inuyasha got started since two people requested it, so I'm sure other people might want it as well. ^_^ So here ya go~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked into the empty classroom looking around, "Mr. Taisho?" She furrowed her eyebrows and went and sat down at her usual desk to wait for him. She'd be coming to his classroom at least two to three times a week for the past few months trying to up her grade in his class for the semester. Too bad her teacher wasn't the type to give out extra credit very often.

Inuyasha walked into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late Miss Higurashi. I had a quick meeting." "It's okay," Kagome said back pulling her book out and setting it on the desk, watching as her teacher pulled a chair up next to her, "So same as always? You read and I give you a quick quiz to see how you're doing?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded her head, feeling as if her stomach was doing flips, _'What's going on? It's like I have butterflies in my stomach…'_ She thought quietly to herself. Inuyasha smelt so good, she didn't know what type of cologne he used but it was intoxicating. Wait…why was she even thinking like this? She could admit that he was good looking…the hottest teacher at her school come to think of it. But that's just it he was her teacher. But somehow that only served to turn her on more.

Inuyasha's eyes moved over to Kagome, an eyebrow raised as to why she hadn't opened her book yet. "Is something the matter?" He asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump a bit and snap out of it. "Oh s-sorry. Was just thinking…"

Inuyasha nodded and sat back in his chair as Kagome opened her book to the correct chapter and started studying. Inuyasha's eyes roamed down to the curve of her breasts then he quickly averted his eyes, _'What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha? You're a teacher, stop acting like a teenage boy.'_ He inwardly scolded himself.

As Kagome kept studying Inuyasha looked down towards her legs, _'Everything about her seems perfect…Her body. Her face. Her personality…Dammit! Stop it. She's your __student!__'_ He inwardly scolded himself again, trying to keep his focus. He couldn't believe he was thinking about a student this way. But it wasn't the first time he had thought of Kagome like this, ever since the first day she walked into his classroom she thought she was gorgeous. Everything from her legs, to her brown eyes, her dark raven black hair, and her perfectly shaped lips. And over the past few weeks of her coming in for extra help he's only wanted her more after seeing more of her personality and who she was.

Kagome looked over at him and caught him staring at her, "Yes, Mr. Taisho?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "You can call me Inuyasha. We've practically seen each other every other day. But in front of other people then yeah, call me Mr. Taisho."

Kagome's eyebrows raised, "Oh. Uhm okay if you want…Inuyasha." Kagome felt her cheeks get hot and turned her head in case she was blushing.

**-Later on-**

Inuyasha looked over the small test he'd given Kagome, "Very good. You only missed three questions this time out of fifteen. That's an eighty percent. Congrats, Kagome." He smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, "Thank you, Mr…I mean Thanks Inuyasha. I couldn't have done it without your help though."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I think you could have." He looked at the clock, "Hm. It's late and it's getting dark outside. Did you want a ride home?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and looked at the windows, even though the blinds were down, as always, she could tell it was beginning to get dark and she didn't really want to walk home at night since it was a fairly long distance from her school. Not to mention she didn't want to pass up an opportunity to get an escort home from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up from his chair and put it back behind his desk and looked over at Kagome, "I just don't want you to have to walk home." Kagome looked at him, "Oh, sorry. Yeah a ride home would be nice, thank you." She stood up and quickly got her things together and walked with him outside to his car.

As Inuyasha drove her back he looked at her, "When is your birthday?" Kagome's heartbeat was erratic, "I-in two months I'll be eighteen." Inuyasha nodded, "It's still a long ways away from my birthday. I just turned twenty-five four months ago." "Oh, that's cool." Kagome said, biting her lip, _'Oh, that's cool…Really? You sound so stupid right now…Who are you kidding? It'll never happen."_ She quietly thought to herself.

Inuyasha turned onto Kagome's street, following her directions and stopped in front of her house. "Your home is lovely. Would you like for me to walk you to your door?" He asked. Kagome looked at him, "I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, Inuyasha." She smiled at him, her eyes moving down to his lips.

Inuyasha smiled back, "Okay then. You're welc-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Kagome's lips pressed to his. His eyes widened but he didn't pull away. He started to kiss back for a second, wanting to deepen the kiss but stopped himself.

Kagome quickly pulled back when Inuyasha hesitated; her face red, "Oh…I uh…I'm sorry." She quickly got out of the car with her backpack in hand as she quickly walked up her walkway to her house, disappearing inside before Inuyasha could say anything.

Inuyasha sat there in his car for a bit longer and touched his fingers to his lips, "Dammit. I'm not supposed to want more…" He shook his head and drove off to his house.

**-The next day-**

Kagome was mortified and didn't want to go to school but couldn't tell her mom or grandpa why, and at the same time she wanted to go to school to apologize to Inuyasha in a more sincere way. _'He must think there's something wrong with me. It's going to be so awkward. There's no way I can keep going back for tutoring after last night.'_ Thoughts swirled in her head as she went from class to class.

She didn't know how she was able to make it through lunch with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi without spilling the beans about what had happened.

During her last class period Kagome couldn't even look up at the board or Inuyasha, who kept teaching like nothing had happened, and who didn't even look at her when she walked into the classroom earlier.

After the bell rang signaling that school was over, Kagome decided to not speak to Inuyasha she grabbed her backpack and attempted to leave with everyone else. "Kagome I'd like to speak with you, wait a second." She heard Inuyasha's voice say. She looked at her friends who were waiting for her outside of the classroom, "Hey guys I'll catch up later. I'll call you." They nodded and left.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned around to face Inuyasha who was still sitting at his desk. "Yes?" She said warily, trying to brace herself for anything that he might say. "Close the door please. I don't need anyone else hearing what I have to say." He said softly.

Kagome gulped and nodded, doing as he asked before making her way over to his desk. Inuyasha stood up and stood in front of her looking at her, "About last night. I don't want an apology. And I'm not angry. What I am is disappointed."

Kagome felt like someone was squeezing her stomach, "Oh. I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what came over me." She said not able to look him in the eye.

Inuyasha tilted his head a bit trying to look at her, "You didn't let me finish. I'm disappointed because you ran off to your house before I was able to say or do anything. I could get in a lot of trouble for this…but I am very much attracted to you and I have been for awhile."

Kagome looked at him in surprise, "Mr…I mean Inuyasha…you what?" Inuyasha nodded, "And I…wouldn't mind kissing you again." He said leaning forward and gently pulling her closer to him as he pressed his lips to hers; he closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome gasped when he pulled her closer, "I…" She closed her eyes and kissed him back, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his neck, parting her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth. Inuyasha smiled a bit and slipped his tongue into her mouth and twisting his tongue with hers; his hands rubbing her sides.

He broke the kiss after awhile, "Kagome…If we do this…we'll have to keep it a secret. You can tell no one and I mean no one at all. I would go to jail because you're technically a minor not to mention my student as well. Even when you're eighteen you'll still be my student and I'd get fired."

Kagome nodded, her cheeks red, "I understand. I won't tell anyone." She kissed him again.

**-A few months later-**

Inuyasha moved over Kagome on his bed, kissing her neck, "Once we do this there's no backtracking you know. Once it's done it's done…" He said in a husky whisper, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

Kagome arched her back against his chest, "I know. And I want you. I trust you, Inuyasha." She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck as he lined himself up with her entrance, "I love you." He said softly as he pressed into her a bit, the head of his cock hitting her barrier, he wrapped an arm around her gently, "It'll hurt a bit."

Kagome nodded and placed a hand in his hair; panting, "I love you too. It's okay, just do it. And don't stop." Inuyasha nodded and thrust his hips forward, breaking past her hymen. Kagome whimpered a bit, "Fuck…" She kept her breathing under control and rocked her hips against him as much as she could, "I'm okay. Just move."

Inuyasha groaned softly in pleasure and nodded, pressing himself all the way inside of her body as gently as he could. Kagome cried out softly in a mix of pleasure and pain. Inuyasha lifted his head up and kissed her deeply. Kagome's heart fluttered she couldn't believe this was happening or how much she had actually fallen in love with her teacher.

Inuyasha started to thrust into Kagome's body a bit faster, trying to stay as gentle as he could. He flicked his tongue over her lips. He sat up more, his hands on her hips as he pulled her hips more to thrust into her as deeply as he could from the different angle. He moaned her name out lowly, his eyes moving over her body watching her breasts bounce with their thrusts.

Inuyasha pulled himself almost all the way out of Kagome's body and thrusted himself back in, Kagome moaned loudly in response, her hands tugging in his hair, "S-s-sorry…ah…this feels so good Inuyasha." She said, her back arching again. Inuyasha nodded and kept thrusting inside of her, his breaths turning into pants. He closed his eyes; completely engulfed in how good Kagome felt inside and how tight she was.

Kagome pulled his head down to her again kissing him deeply as her heart beat quickened and she began feeling as if she was close to her climax. Her hand was still tightly fisted in Inuyasha's hair, and her other hand on his shoulder, her nails digging in. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, he felt his own orgasm edging closer.

Kagome's body tensed and stilled as her orgasm rocked through her body. She nearly screamed in complete ecstasy, "Inuyasha! Ahh!" Her inner walls clamped down around Inuyasha' thick shaft even more, pushing him immediately over the edge. Inuyasha held her close to him as he released his seed.

Inuyasha and Kagome laid there panting, intertwined in each other's arms. He carefully pulled out of her, causing her to moan, and got off of his bed to dispose of the condom. He came back into his room and got back into the bed with Kagome pulling the covers over them, "So you told your mother that you were spending the night with a friend this weekend?" He said softly.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. And if she calls Yuka, she'll cover for me. So you're all mine for the rest of the evening and tomorrow." She said smiling. Inuyasha smiled back at her and kissed her, "Good. I'm going to make you a big breakfast in the morning then maybe we can watch a movie together on the flat screen."

Kagome nodded, "That sounds great." She kissed him and yawned, "I love you, Inuyasha." He kissed back, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her more and she was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's how it pretty much all got started between them. ^_^ **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review this part too and let me know what you thought~ **


End file.
